fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Taurean
A powerful mage with equally strong views and a past marred with loss and the stench of the criminal underworld, Luna has found her place in the halls of the Argoran Circle of Magi. Now leader and spokesperson of the vocal Libetarian faction in Orzammar, Luna's voice will be heard as tensions rise around her. Background Born Arnett Bren, Luna's birth parents were a poor couple who moved from place to place in hope of one or the other finding permanent work, though they were originally from the Free Marches. Her birth was a mixed blessing for her parents as they could barely feed themselves, much less this unexpected third mouth. However, her mother refused to give her away or abandon her, so they made do. Eventually, her father did manage to find a stable job and her mother even worked some as well. It still wasn't much, but to the impoverished family, it was more than enough. They had settled in the Anderfels, near the outskirts, and Luna quickly came to think of the place as home... until her magic emerged at the age of nine. Her first spell lit her family's pet dog on fire. It was accidental, of course, but her family was still frightened. Not only was their daughter suddenly a danger to them, but should the people of the surrounding village find out that they had given birth to a mage of all things, they might be driven off or worse. So, rather than protect their daughter, they chose to save themselves. They took her to a rarely used forest path and told her to go hide and they would search her out. They never found her because the moment she was away and hiding, they had mounted their horse and bolted. Luna didn't realize the deception until several hours later and by then she had wandered around looking for her parents long enough to be completely and hopelessly lost. She stayed out there in the forest for more than a few days before a miracle occurred. An expensively ornate and ostentatious coach came to a halt as its lead guardsman noticed the girl in her torn and soiled clothing huddled in a feverish ball in the middle of the road. When the owners of the coach, a rich and powerful Orlesian couple, saw the child and her state, they made the decision to take her with them. Originally, they meant to simply get her medical attention, but they quickly grew attached to her. They had been unable to have any children of their own, so the sudden appearance of a lost and lonely child seemed like a blessing to them. So instead, they took her to a healer in the Anderfels and then made for their estate in Val Royeaux. Once there, they began settling her in and trying to learn more about her. At first, Luna simply refused to share her name with these people. She understood what they were trying to do, but she simply figured that if she let her guard down and trusted them, then they would learn of her power and leave her in another forest, too. However, the couple persisted with the woman even renaming the girl 'Luna' after the full moon under which they had found her. Eventually, Luna did open up and eventually she had another magical accident, but instead of the anger she expected, her parents simply bought a Circle mage off for the sole purpose of teaching their Luna to control her magical gift and conceal it from the outside world. Everything went well, and for ten years, Luna knew peace and happiness. She studied magic with the Circle instructor and the violin with her mother who loved the instrument and its sound. Her father taught her swordplay so that she would be safe from any attacker against whom her magic was useless and she made quick friends of the servants within her new parent's mansion. Her smiles were beautiful and her happiness infectious. Alas, it was not to last. Sometime in her nineteenth year, a major plague broke out within the city and quickly spread to the country side. Luckily, she was not infected, but her parents both took ill and quickly expired, almost before her eyes. Almost everyone she knew died from that awful sickness and she fled the city in a panicked rage at the Maker and everyone else who had lived, including herself. The only thing she took with her was her mother's most treasured violin and her father's sword. She traveled to Denerim then and fell in with the only people willing to hire and pay apostate mages while protecting them from the Templars: the dwarven Carta. While working with the Carta, she had to come to terms with things she had already known, but that she had forgotten due to her semi-ideal life with her adoptive parents - people were cruel and life was harsh and she could only depend on herself. For eight years she worked for the Carta and wore their Guild Ring as a sign of her membership. It was during one of her more interesting assignments that she encountered a fellow apostate who had gotten on the Carta's bad side. He was also a battlemage and their battle was fierce, but in the end, Luna finished him off and claimed his impressive staff for herself. That's when she learned that the apostate had been responsible for helping a number of poor families hide their magically gifted children from the Templars. Without him, many of them were forcefully taken to the Circle while those who ran... didn't make it far. Driven by guilt and rage at herself for her actions, she began searching for alternatives to her current situation which came in the form of the still-forming Argoran Circle of Magi. It was free from the Chantry and there she would be surrounded by her own kind. No more hiding, no more fear; just pure freedom. When she announced her decision to leave, the local Carta leader tried to stop her and he met a fiery end. The only thing of him to survive was his Poisonwood Locket, which is now Luna's Poisonwood Locket. She left for Argoran and she has never looked back. She helped build the Circle there and she stood behind First Enchanter Jadyn upon his being named to his position. She has grown as a mage and a woman while at the Circle and while her rage still burns, the flames have been damped down quite a bit. She quickly became a Senior Enchanter and the standing representative for the Libertarian fraternity. It wasn't much longer before they named her their fraternity head and she has flourished in that role. Appearance Luna has light tan skin with a perfect complexion, which she is proud of. She also enjoys the fact that she doesn’t look her age, often being mistaken for a much younger woman. Luna also has long, wavy dark brown hair that almost looks black, which she leaves in a loose, hanging style. Her eyes are a bluish grey color, though when she’s upset or angry they appear to be more of a steely grey. However, when she’s in an upbeat mood, they take on a more cerulean shade. Luna loves to outline her eyes with black eyeliner, not much though, just enough to make them stand out. She often chooses to make her lips a rosy pink, or light red, color. Both of her ears are pierced and the earrings are usually little more than silver studs as they don’t get in her way. Personality Despondency: In general, Luna's life has been hard and unforgiving. Her only moments of happiness and rest were with her adoptive parents and those moments were snatched away from her with little enough warning. All of this bad and all of this tragedy has left her with a hole that has yet to be healed. For the most part, she can hide this particular facet of her personality, but there are just some days... She locks herself in her room and she can't be made to come out. Anger: Luna has plenty of anger to go around. She's angry at her birth parents fro leaving her to die. She's angry at her adopted family for dying. She's angry at the Chantry for making a mage's life so difficult and hardly worth living. Most of all though, she's angry at herself for a multitude of sins, both real and imagined, one of them being her very existence. Adjusted: Despite her emotional shortcomings, Luna has mostly managed to adjust to her new life and her emotional past. This allows her to minimize the number and shorten the length of her episodes of despondency. Her anger is harder to control, but overall, she has achieved a level of self-awareness that keeps her from losing it completely. During her days with the Carta she would lose her temper at the drop of a hat, but since coming to Argoran, she has gained an impressive measure of self-control, at least by her own standards. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Original Category:Orzammar Category:Free Marches